Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed powders for manufacturing an electronic component, in particular a mixed magnetic powders for manufacturing an inductive component.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, inductive components have become smaller and smaller with lower power consumption especially when operating in high frequencies. Conventionally, different magnetic powders are mixed to form a magnetic body or a magnetic core by a pressure molding process for making an inductive component. The magnetic powders can be made of a soft magnetic material and the mixture of the soft magnetic powders can be mixed with adhesive material, after which the mixture of the magnetic powders and the adhesive material will undergo a molding process to form a magnetic body or a magnetic core.
In general, the higher the pressure in the molding process, the higher the core bulk density and the permeability of the core. However, if the pressure is too high, it will cause damage of the internal insulating material or residual stress which will induce the deformation of the magnetic core; therefore, the pressure can only increase the core bulk density and the permeability of the core to a certain limit.
Furthermore, conventional magnetic powders are mixed together with a single particle size distribution or different hardness between different magnetic powders, which has reached a limit for increasing the bulk density of the magnetic body or the magnetic core. Therefore, how to improve both the core bulk density and initial permeability without higher pressure is a desired goal in the industry.